Today, automated fare collection (AFC) systems often make use of near field communication (NFC) technology for carrying out transactions in the public transportation sectors. Specifically, tickets can be purchased using NFC, and the terminals at the stations allow for NFC-based ticket validation and automated entry of the passengers: when a user's ticket is valid, a gate (e.g., a turnstile) is automatically opened. Tickets may be stored on a smart card or in a secure element comprised in a mobile device. NFC has a relatively short communication range, which enables a secure check-in and check-out process. However, a disadvantage of NFC is that passenger queues may form at said terminals.